FYR Macedonia
FYR Macedonia has been participating in NVSC since the first edition with the broadcaster MRT (Macedonian Radio-Television) FYR Macedonia in North Vision Song Contest FYR Macedonia debuted in the first edition of NVSC in Budapest. FYR Macedonia has qualified to the final 2 times and has participated in 3 finals. North Vision Song Contest 01: Debut FYR Macedonia debuted in the first edition. At first, MRT (Macedonian Radio-Television) revealed that there would be a national selection held to decide who will represent FYR Macedonia in the first edition of NVSC. But due to low interest and recent budget cuts, MRT canceled the national selection and instead the artist and song would be chosen internally. On the 21st of March, MRT revealed that popular Macedonian singer Martin Vucic would represent FYR Macedonia in the first edition of NVSC. 2 days later, MRT revealed that Martin will sing "Ništa Mi Nije Važno" in NVSC #1. FYR Macedonia finished 5th in Semi Final 2 in 5th place with 76 points and therefore qualified to the final. In the final, FYR Macedonia finished 18th with 70 points. North Vision Song Contest 02 As MRT was very happy that FYR Macedonia qualified to the final in the previous edition, they decided they will be in second edition of NVSC. Like in the previous edition, a national selection was scheduled but had to be canceled due to a lack of funds. On the 13th of May, MRT revealed that Elvir Mekic would represent FYR Macedonia in the 2nd edition of NVSC. Elvir was originally going to participate in the national selection. On the 21st of May, MRT revealed the Elvir will sing "Armija" in NVSC #2. FYR Macedonia performed 7th in Semi Final 2 but failed to qualify finishing 20th (last) with just 15 points. North Vision Song Contest 03 Despite the disappointing results in NVSC #2, MRT confirmed that FYR Macedonia will in fact participate in NVSC #3. On the 20th of June, MRT revealed that Esma Redžepova and Vlatko Lozanoski would represent FYR Macedonia with their song "Imperija" in NVSC #3. They will be participating under the name "Esma & Lozano". FYR Macedonia performed 12th in Semi Final 2 in 3rd place with 107 points and qualified to the final. FYR Macedonia performed 25th in the final and finished in 3rd Place with 162 points. North Vision Song Contest 04 As soon as FYR Macedonia qualified to the final in NVSC #3, MRT quickly confirmed their participation for NVSC #4. For finishing in the top 5 in the previous edition, FYR Macedonia secured a spot in the final in NVSC #4 due to the big 5 rule. MRT announced that Dimitar Andonovski will sing his song "Ova Nebo Znae Se" for FYR Macedonia in NVSC #4. FYR Macedonia performed 21st in the final and finished 7th with 142 points. North Vision Song Contest 05 Not long after NVSC #4 started, MRT quickly confirmed their participation for NVSC #5. Unlike in the previous editions, a national selection was held to decided the entrant for FYR Macedonia in NVSC #5. The name of the national selection is "Pesna za Makedonija 1". 4 songs participated in two duels (also know as Semi Finals). The winner from each went on to the final. Juries from other NBU nations voted to decided the winner. The winner was Magdalena Cvetkoska Ena with her song "Ucam od najdobriot". Contestants & Results Voting history FYR Macedonia has given the most points to... (finals only) FYR Macedonia has given the most points to... (semi-finals only) FYR Macedonia has received the most points from... (finals only) FYR Macedonia has received the most points from... (semi-finals only) Commentators and spokespersons Category:Countries